


Liquor

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Ab Inito [1]
Category: Free!, Free!iwatobi swim club
Genre: F/M, Haru vs rin, Love Triangle, Mr.stealyagirl, Multi, New flame vs old flame, Oc is black, Water vs water, african American oc, slow burn?, well she's mixed technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what did you slip up in my cup Girl, cause I want you."</p><p> </p><p>Izumi Naohiko has a misgendered name just like everyone who stays in Iwatobi. That alone can cause a lot of problems when people are stirring up trouble in her bar. So when a regular intervenes one night on her behalf and then request a date as compensation, things start to change for good and the bad.  </p><p>Naohiko's world will be turned inside out so much that the only way to level her head, will be with a shot of liquor.  </p><p>[I do not own anything but my original character!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water boy's a cop, holy shit!

*Please leave comments and and critiques*

~~~~  
Hello there! 

My name is Nao...well it's Izumi Naohiko but for right now I prefer just Nao. My name, just like a lot of people in this town, is misgendered. I used to not mind, in fact, I used to take pride in my boyish name. There was no joke I wouldn't pipe down, because I can honestly say I am not afraid if anything or anyone's words.

Well except for relationships, they never last per say.

I guess, my lack of faith in the human conditioning is evident, because I work in a bar. Where one of the main things I do is listen to people spew their sorrows all night long. Oh, and guess what? I know jack shit  
about Liqiour. I've tried drinking but I could never get over the burn in my thoat or the sour taste of hard liquor. I guess I'm too baby to drink or maybe it's just not in my genes. 

"Can you give me Water on the rocks?" a guy with red hair like the flames that dance on the coal people walk on, snapped me out of my thoughts. I flashed him a smirk, I don't get people who order just water often. 

"You came to a gentlemen's club like this", I motioned to all this famous decor around me,"and ordered a drink like that?" he flashed me a small smile back before replying. His voice flowed smooth and easy as if he was trying to come off confident. I know better than that, confident people don't come in a bar. Three scientist did though. 

"Not everyone can afford to drown their problems out with alcohol."

"I prefer the term liquor. It sounds a bit more classy, especially for a man if your...Er...personality." he chuckled a bit at my wit and I mentally gave myself a point. I usually don't talk to costumers unless my night is going astray or there's no one else on shift with me, but this guy was different. I just had to tease him. I mean seriously who comes to a bar to get water?

"You're really funny for a barmaid." my eyebrow raised slightly. What were we in medieval times, no one uses the term barmaid anymore?

"You're really chill for a water boy." he winked at me and we continued our small talk for a quite a while until a fight began to break out at the bar. I smiled at him sadly before letting him know that I had to attend to this matter before someone got seriously hurt. 

"Are you sure you can handle that?" he pointed at the guys about to throw down and I smiled. 

"I'm Izumi Naohiko, I'm not afraid of anything water boy." he didn't say anything further and let me go but the worry in his eyes was unsettling. I mean I would be worried too, if this was my first time handling situations like this. Part of my job agreement was agreeing to take a class in self defense should problems like this arise...or if patrons turn their furry on the bouncer or bartender. 

"Hey!" I yelled, rushing up between their square off. I'm glad I got here soon, because one idiot had already broken an expensive wine bottle and had it pointed towards the other guys. Great, that's coming out of my pay check for sure.

"You should move out of the way pretty little thing." one spoke, I'll label him Pat A, if it'll make it a little easier for you.

"I'm not moving until you remove yourself from my bar. It clearly states on the wall: Any insinuation of a fight or violence will result in all parties involve being personally removed from this bar by the police or the bartender." I crossed my arms pointedly and stared the guy straight in the face. The other one, Pat B, has already left because he knew I have no problem calling the police to escort him out, as I have several times before. Pat A must be new to my bar.

"Sweetheart, don't try to lie with the sleeping dogs. I don't want to have to hurt you now back off." I sighed and pulled out my phone, getting ready to dial 119's number but before I could, Pat A grabbed my arm. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing. I already had a run in with the police earlier this week, I don't need a second one." I tried to yank my arm away to my success he did let me go, but he didn't let my phone escape. I grumbled and demanded for my phone to be released but Pat A only laughed and decided to toy with me. I was beyond angry and embarrassed.

"You hav—" I started to speak but then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and I shut my mouth. 

"Hey I think that's enough, please give her phone back." water boy was behind me, a unpleasant look on his face. I was more than amused. This boy looks like he'd cry if his best friend broke some bad news that wasn't even that bad to him, how was he supposed to defend me?

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be, the bouncer?" Water boy didn't say anything just reached for the phone. The next thing I knew Pat A, aggravated by his lack of answer and 'smug face', swung the broken glass bottle, prompting water boy to throw a punch that landed so hard you could hear the bones in his jaw breaking.

"Officer Matsuoka Rin. I'm placing you under arrest for public disturbance and attempt at assaulting an officer." water boy flashed his badge at Pat A who was currently on the ground nursing his tender flesh and called for back up.

I was in absolute shock.

Water boy was a cop?

~~~

"Are you okay?" Officer Rin asked me as we stood up outside, a blanket around my shoulders. After closing the club, albeit early, for the night, giving my statement, and all this other jazz, I stood with Matsuoka making small talk. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay though, he stabbed you pretty damn hard?" I asked,concerned about the large blood stain on his shirt. I hadn't known he was stabbed until he doubled over in pain when Pat A was finally cuffed in the police car. Officer Rin touched his stomach out of habit but then gave me a small smile.

"I'm okay, they numbed the area and bandaged it pretty well so..." he waved it off as if it was nothing but I really wanted to reach over and give him a hug. He was really cool tonight, acting like a hero and such.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked, twiddling my fingers around in small circles. He smirked and grabbed my cellphone from his back pocket and bluetoothed my contact info to himself before returning my device to me. 

_"You can repay me with a date this Thursday night."_


	2. New flame vs old flame

[A/n: you guys asked for a love triangle. Here ya go ]

Please leave comments and and critiques*  
~~

"Naohikoooooo!" I already knew the voice and wondered why the strawberry blonde was in my apartment this early in the morning. Seriously it was three am.

"Seriously Nagi, why can't you just call me Nao like everyone else?" I launched myself on my bed, right on top of him, and kissed his cheek. Sometimes he annoyed me, but I really love Nagisa. We were like two fingers crossed or peanut butter and jelly. 

"I like your name though. It's cute." he laughed along with me, as I got up and began to strip out of my clothes. Being naked in front of Nagisa was like being naked in front of your mirror, I was way passed the stage of initial shock/shyness and embarrassment. Besides, I've been taking baths with Nagisa every since childhood, the only thing that's changed is that he grew a little thingy between his legs. 

"Hey Haru, how was your day?" I sighed, dipping my toe in the water before settling in. Let's not forget about my other childhood friend,Nanase Haruka. The three of us were very close although I never went to the same school as them, we only lived in the same neighborhood and we were always together because our parents knew each other one way or another. Naohiko, Nagisa, and Nanase the triple terror. 

"It was fine." he sighed,"Just a lot of redundant cake orders." Haruka was a baker, who got a lot of attention because male's often thought —based on his name— that he was a female. I could sympathize with Haru because a lot of the patrons in the bar tried to fight me, because they thought I was some big bad ass dude based off my name. 

"How was yours Nao-chan?" Nagi had come from the room to hear our conversation. Hazuki Nagisa was incredibly smart, I can almost for certain say that he is the most achieved out of us. Nagi really wanted to go to space, but since he couldn't handle the G stimulation, he settled for just being a plain ole astrophysicist. Can you believe it, this childish boy was that smart!

"It was a total bust. This guy came in and made a fool of me, he took my phone and held it hostage. The ony thing that made it better was that there was this really cute cop who saved my phone." I value my phone a lot. I have pictures from my childhood with Nagi and Haru in there. Heh if you could have seen us, a blonde, a blackette, and a dark strawberry brunette. We were the cool kids on the block, riding through with our shades and tricycles. Lol, probably not.

"Wow Nao-kun thinking a guy was cute, that's as rare as Haru going a full day without mackerel." I rolled my eyes, as Haru and Nagisa let out a few small chuckles. I wasn't really keen on guys. They were annoying and childish and they never kept their word. I only trusted my two boys and Makoto.

"What was his name? What did he look like? Was he cute?" Nagisa was super hyped about this guy and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to let them know the details. It's not like anyone knew him like that.

"His name is Matsuoka Rin and he had demon red hair. You should have seen him he was so cool." I felt my heart flutter when I described him. Maybe we had instant chemistry, but there was already someone else I had a crush on, and I wasn't ready to move on just yet.

"Uwaaaahhhh Nao-kun met Rin-chan!!" Haru's eyes widen and a blush spread across his face and Nagisa started squealing like a child who had been given too much sugar.

"What else happened with Rin?" Haruka finally spoke, lifting his head out of the water,"He didn't try to make a move on you." his voice was laced with concern and I shook my head no,

"He just asked me out to dinner on Thursday." I stated. They obviously knew Rin since their reactions were far from what you would consider normal, "Do you guys know him by chance?" they took turns explaining everything. By the time Haru and I got of the bath,we were prunes. 

"Well I have to go you guys, I have a thesis due in the morning." As Nagisa waved goodbye, I took a look at the clock and it was already four am. There was no way he was getting that thesis done, he was just trying to get me alone with Haruka. As I walked back to my room, I noticed that Haruka had already settled down in my bed and I followed suit after him.

"Nao." Haruka's voice was calming in the dark room,"You're clinging too tightly." I blushed, let him go, and he wrapped his arm around me. Haruka was that someone else I had a crush on. The way he acted held a certain attractiveness to me. He was blunt yet dedicated, reserved yet well spoken, he held artistic talent and he was very attractive. 

"It's fine, you don't have to stop if you don't want to." he said softly. I nodded and blushed a little bit as I felt his arms wrap around me tighter. We've been sleeping like this since kindergarten and we were always in trouble because Haruka would never let me sleep on my own mat or on my own bed ;he was always sleeping right beside me with his arms wrapped protectively around me. In his own words: 

'Nao and Mackeral are my favorite things, and no one else can have them.'.

He didn't even let Nagisa sleep with me, which made him cry...a lot. 

"I can't believe you didn't remember Rin." Haruka's voice was strained,but I was too busy melting in his toned arms to notice. He was absolutely gorgeous but his only romantic affliction was to water. I was jealous.

"It's not like I was around him a whole lot so of course the name and face didn't ring a bell." I sighed, burying my face in his neck. I'm sure my crush was beyond evident but at the same time I was sure that he would never return it. So I'll just take what I can get.

"Nao, are you okay?" Haruka asked, as I was being much more affectionate than needed. I didn't say anything but I slowly felt myself dazing off.

"Nao be careful around Rin...I don't want you to fall for him." I heard Haru say before I ko'ed.

Right...Rin.  
~~~~

Thursday came quickly and I hadn't seen or heard from Rin since the incident at my bar. On the other hand, Haruka and I kissed. It wasn't anything serious, it was just one of Nagisa's stupid tricks. We were playing truth or dare at one of Makoto's sleepovers and Nagisa dared me to kiss Haruka.

I was completely against it but Haruka...I don't know. He just kissed me. His lips were soft against mine and his hand, gentle as it cupped my cheek. Haruka made my heart beat so unfairly because I know he'd never like me back, but a girl can dream can't she? 

I was shaken out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating. I reached for it but was beaten by a hand, who grabbed it first. I opened my eyes, (We were still at Makoto's sleepover and everyone was still asleep.) and I was met with those ocean blue eyes, I like so much. 

Oh god Nao, you've got to get over him.

"It's Rin. He wants to know if you guys are still on for tonight." I had almost completely forgotten about tonight because hey, he had just gotten my contact info and never texted me. While I was in my thoughts, I noticed Haruka typing away on my phone. 

"Hey! Nanase! Don't text him on my phone!" I reached for the phone but he still refused to let me have it,"Hey! Haru you're being unfair." I pouted and reached for the phone again,prompting Haruka to pull my arm forward, and our lips met. Oh god, HE was kissing me. 

"Don't go out with Rin." Haruka whispered in my ear. I blushed and grabbed my phone from him, finally succeeding. 

"Haruka." my thoughts were in a haze. Did this mean Haru liked me back?, "It's just a thank you date, I mean the guy got stabbed for me, it's the least I can do for him." I touched my elbow nervously.

"So?" he pouted, "Get him a card. Nao is mine." with that he got up, leaving me confused, and went to cook his breakfast Mackerel.

If Haru did like me, what would I do about Rin?


	3. Breaking the rules of the dating book

{Please leave comments and such}

 

Despite Haruka's pleading, I still decided to go out with Rin tonight. It's not like anything would happen between us, at the most we would become good friends, and cut if off at that, so Haruka should just chill out. His pouting was so cute though.

"Hey." Rin touched his elbow nervously, he was still in his navy blue police uniform. Damn did he look fine though,"I didn't have time to change...I wanted to be on time. I hope you don't mine." I didn't mind at all, I could see his triceps and biceps from the sleeves of his shirt. He was really built.  

"It's fine Officer Matsuoka. I don't mind at all." I held my hands up jokingly and he laughed, escorting me in the Teppanyaki building all the while. I surveyed the surroundings, anxious to see what type of building the cop had taken me to. The interior was painted a golden brown and splayed with Gold. Wooden tables and painting of feudal Japan and Japanese scenery decorated the place. It was so nice. Romantic maybe even.

"You like?" Rin asked, noticing my excited face. I nodded excitedly and he laughed. Soon, we were lead to a table where our chef was ready and waiting.

"Hey Officer Matsuoka! Glad to see you! How've you been?" our chef spoke excited, causing Rin to blush.

"Ah hello Tsugumachi-San.I'm fine. This is my friend: Izumi Naohiko." the chef nodded to me, then turned around to look at Rin, and flashed him a grin; causing Rin to blush deeper. I was guessing that he didn't go on many dates. The chef flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Alright, just tell me what I can get for you and I'll be out of your hair soon." I could tell that Rin would hear an earful as soon as he was alone with the chef. Rin ordered quickly and seeing as it was taking me more than a minute to order, decided to help out. In the end, Rin ordered Teppan Fried soba noodles with Prawn and Hokkaido squid and I ordered a chicken curry. The chef quickly made the food and like he said, and then was out of sight.

"So 'Tsugumachi-San' is your friend?" I smirked at him, prompting him to bury his head in the pit of his arm,"He's a bit old to be a friend."

"He was a friend of my father's. He comes over every so often to see my mother and sister, and he gives me a good deal on the food here." Rin explained, a sullen look flashing across his face. I decided to not push any further, for fear of making the water boy upset. 

"So how did you get into Bartending? That's a strange profession for a girl such as yourself." Rin seemed generally interested in hearing my answer, that's more than I can say for most guys I've been out with.

"Well, a friend of a friend bought a building about five years ago with dreams of turning it into a popular club and he needed help with finding employees. I was fresh out of college at the time and desperate for a job so I guess you can figure out what happened after that." Rin nodded, digging his chopsticks full of noodles. He was really attractive, the way he ate I mean. His muscles twitched in his arms as he moved them around and that innocent look he had on his face was gorgeous. [Refer to Horimiya chapter 37.] 

"Uh...Izumi-chan something wrong? You're staring." I turned my head away,flushing with embarrassment. I hadn't realized that I was staring at him dead on.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously, his hand reached out and he gently turned my head towards him, "...You are so beautiful Izumi Naohiko." He said solemnly. Our eyes met for a brief time and it seemed like everything had stopped in time. My heart beat a little faster and Rin leaned in , pecking my lips softly. Some girl I was, kissing on the first date. 

I've broken the first rule of the book. 

~~~  
Rin was intent on walking me home tonight and it was a bit cold, so I didn't really have a problem with him being there (mostly to lend me his IPD jacket), and besides the walk was long and the company was very much appreciated.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight Rin." I touched my elbow nervously. Rin did the same, looking away all the while blushing. He was really attractive with his face matching his hair.

"Do you want to come inside and talk for a little while?" I asked, not wanting this night to be over. Rin nodded, yes and followed me inside the condominium building. I really hoped that Haruka and Nagisa weren't there today. Saying a silent prayer, I unlocked the door via key card and stepped inside to survey the place, Rin following suit. It seemed to be clear, unless Haruka was already in my tub.

"Wow, this is quite the place you've got here." Rin looked quite amazed at my little condo. A surge of pride shot through me. The rent and decorum of this place were not cheap at all, neither were the wallpapers that lined the kitchen and the bathroom.

"How much did you spend on this place?" Rin fingered thr tan suede couch in front of him, admiring my paintings and flat screen tv.

"Well the place was a little run down when I got it so that had be a benefactor in the cost. I don't pay much just $1600 for the rent and $30 to keep the guinea pigs." I laughed a little bit and sat myself down on the couch, patting the space next to me. Rin didn't hesitate and sat right there. 

"So can you swim?" the question came up and threw me out of bounds. I mean, he was best friends with my gang but I thought they had long since dropped swimming. Well except for Haruka, he's out of season right now, but he still swims in competitions and practices every week at the pool.

"Of course I can swim!" I said proudly, "My best friend's are Haruka Nanase and Nagisa Hazuki!" I pointed at the picture in the trophie case on the far wall. It was the last picture we took as kids, before I moved away.

"Haruka...Nagisa..." Rin said slowly, an undetectable emotion on his face,"Man, I haven't seen them in forever. How are they doing?" 

"They're fine. Nagi's an aspiring astrophysicist and Haruka's a baker when he's out of season. " I explained, still noticing that he had that unreadable look on his face.

"What about you? Are you just a beat cop or do you swim Olympically too?" I asked, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Actually I'm a detective and yes I swim olympically. I swim every single day just like Haru." while he was talking, I heard the pitter patter of rain and got up to shut my open windows. Sometimes I wondered if Nagisa was sneaking in through them, because he didn't have my key. The little rat bastard.  

"Ah. Well it's probably time I go before the rain gets too heavy to walk in." like clockwork, the rain began getting heavier and heavier, even promoting thunder and lighting. I chucked a little at the irony and Rin sweat dropped. He was so innocent and cute,"I think I can st—" I cut him off with a finger to his lips, from behind the couch. If he thinks I'm going to let him walk in that dangerous rain, he's got another thing coming.

"Come on now water boy. Have some common sense, its raining so hard that it might hail. No one could make it home in that. Just stay here for the night and you can leave in the morning." I smiled at him as he sighed in defeat. I was nervous about having another man besides Haruka and Nagisa spend the night but I was also excited.

Oh now I've broken the second Rule of the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Reveiws


	4. Swimsuit models in my condo?

    By the time Rin had woken up, I was already out of the shower and  had an American styled breakfast ready and waiting. Leaning against the counter, I saw the boy come in with only a towel around his waist. I see that he had no common courtesy or fear of being naked in front of potential strangers.

"Good morning water boy." I chuckled, trying to hide my growing embarrassment. The man was practically out a of swimsuit model magazine. His hair was dripping wet and unto his abs which couldn't have been made up of anything less than steal; his red eyes shined auburn in the light illuminating his porcelain skin.

"Good morning to you too barmaid." he chuckled, taking a seat on a one of my cushioned stools that sat in front of the black marble kitchen counter, "By the way, you're staring." I quickly, looked away flushed red from his statement. He didn't have to throw me under the bus like that.

"Well I wouldn't have to stare if there wasn't some potential stranger walking around my condo half naked!" I screeched in embarrassment, causing Rin to burst out laughing. He must have been taking amusement of my flushed state.

"Oh come on, if you're best friend's with Haruka, I know you must see a naked man at least once a day." 

"Haruka is like a brother to me." if by brother you meant someone who you kiss and have a secret crush on then yeah we were total siblings. I'm lying, I started seeing Haruka as a man a long time ago. 

"And besides,  we're  not complete strangers. You've seen Me a couple times in middle school and high school at swim competitions." he was right, I probably did see him at completions whenever my school in Tokyo, Iwatobi, and Samezuka would compete, but our contact was so minimal that I had trouble remembering his face.

"That's besides the point, where are your clothes?" Rin chuckled some more before reminding me that I had offered to wash them because he had to work in the morning. I'm pretty sure he slept naked yesterday night, because Haruka's clothes would not fit and I washed his underwear. 

  After going to retrieve Rin's clothes and eating a hearty breakfast with him, he began to bid me goodbye. Seeing as he had to go to work in morning.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pool, later on this week...I mean when you have any free time. You have my number...so you know...call me or text me sometime." now it was his turn to be embarrassed and I was eating every moment of it. 

"I'll keep in contact. Have a good day at work!" I waved him off before retreating back inside my building. It still smelt like fresh rain and I wondered if God was giving me a push to start dating again.


	5. Fish are friends, not food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave comments

"Haruka stop it!" I giggled, trying to escape from his grip. I wondered how he could keep that stoic look on his face while holding my waist hostage between his arms.

"Harukaaaaa!" I giggled more, pushing away his finger tips. They were inching my shirt up more and more as he tickled me,"I have to get to work!" I protested and pushed him away until I felt his lips on mine. His blunt kisses and soft lips were still surprising to me. 

"Call out." Haru said, without missing a beat. I was taken aback by his recent affection, did Rin's date make him strangely romantic? 

"Haruka, No I can't call out. Who's going to substitute for me?" I protested, finally escaping from his grip and grabbing my keys off the table. He pouted again, I reached over and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and then left.

I needed some alone time too, I was confused about what was going on between Haruka and me. If he did like me, which I was sure that he did, where would that put Rin? Or maybe I should move on from Haruka and go for Rin.

Wait, I don't even know if Rin likes me. What if he only saw our dates as we're-just-friend's-you're-fun-to-kick-it-with dates? This is exactly why I don't date, things just don't make sense. I wish these boys would just tell me how they feel, that would make it so much easier for me.

The ongoing muddle in my brain, caused me to become a bit irritable as no one likes to be confused about things. I'm serious, in my psychology class— or on this article I read online, I forgot which one— I found out that human's have a natural inclination to want to know things they didn't know. Isn't that cool! 

"Nao-chan, how are you feeling?" The bouncer was talking to me as I tried to enter the building. I was guessing that he could either see the sour look on my face or he was referring to the whole 'a cop got stabbed right in front of your eyes' thing. Either way it went, I gave him a curt nod and headed into the building. I hope this night would turn my mood around.

Hope is an understatement.

~~~

When I got home in the morning,given that I bartend at night, I was out like a light. I only got a few hours—by a few, I mean three—before I was awakened by my phone vibrating the cotton out of my pillow. Grabbing it off my dresser, I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Is this Izumi Naohiko?"it was Rin, and by the tone of his voice anyone could tell that he was nervous. I chuckled, loving the way water boy became flushed from the simplest things. He was so amusing. I swear we had instant chemistry. If only my heart would let go of Haruka and start anew. 

Wait, what was I saying? Did I want to stop liking Haruka and instead risk it all for Rin, who I wasn't even sure was into me? Well I wasn't completely sure if Haruka was into me, but it was kind of a no-brainer by now.

"You know you can just call me Nao or Naohiko like everyone else. People are more intuned to using first names now a days." I teased, further embarrassing the boy. His face was probably beet red by now. I was tired as hell but I would kill to talk— I mean tease him little more.

"Right N-Nao, I was wondering if you had any free time and wanted to go to the pool today?" I looked at my phone and saw that I only had successfully managed three hours of sleep. If I went out then I would only have time for a catnap and most likely still be extremely tired when I left for work tonight...but on the other hand it was the pool and I hadn't been in so long.

"Yeah, just text me the address and I'll be right there."in my heart, I knew I wasn't going for the pool but rather to see Rin.

~~~~

"Hey there stranger!" I call to Rin excited. It took me a minute to: get ready, find my swimsuit, find something to conceal my swimsuit, and then change out. But I'm sure Rin didn't mind, he was hard at work at mating with the water.

"Hey Na—woah you look tired as hell! " Rin chuckled. Wow he really had to be a no holds barred type  of person.

Swimming over to my length of the pool,he spoke: "I'm glad I brought one of those inflatable floats!" he grinned and reached a hand out toward me. I graciously took it, and for a moment he held me in his arms. 

Damn Rin had to be a water God, his body was shredded. His abs were perfect, his triceps and biceps were perfect,the way he moved through the water was perfect, his face was perfect, and his lips were so kis—Oh my God, what am I thinking? What's wrong with me!

My face was heating up by the second and I'm sure Rin was confused as to why, but realization hit him not before long, "Like what you see Naohiko?" he teased, splashing some water on my face. I swear my face was so hot, that the water had totally evoprated on spot,"Come on, let's get on that float before you drown to death from exhaustion and embarrassment." 

Embarrassed was something I seemed to be a lot, whenever Rin was around. 

~~

"You swim pretty fast...for a girl." Rin teased, pinching my cheek once we were on the float. I laughed and swatted at his hand,to which he took the liberty of holding in his own. We looked at each other for a moment both sharing similar gazes. We were both asking the other, if this foreign arrangement was okay. I didn't mind and I'm sure Rin didn't mind either since he was the one that initiated the hand holding. 

"Well I mean sharks are pretty fast in the water when they want to catch their meal." Rin looked at me and then poked my chubby cheek.

"Didn't Finding Nemo teach you anything?" he shook his head at me and laughed, "Fish are friends, not food. Nao, I'd never eat you unless you begged me to." my face heated up at this and Rin laughed. Our friendship seemed to be turning into a competition of who-could-embarrass-the-other-most and by the looks of it shark boy was winning. 

"Whatever Rin." I had no smartass comeback this time so I just pretended to be grumpy, albeit it was hard because Rin is such good company. When I looked over I noticed Rin was propped up on one elbow, looking down at me. 

"Well tell me about yourself Nao, autobiography style. I want to know if those hazel brown eyes are real or not?" Rin sounded super smooth at that moment. If I could reach over and kiss him I would.

"Well um...number one yes they are real. I could touch my eye if you wanted me to prove it." I almost died on spot when Rin shot me a look. What the hell was that, Naohiko? What a dumb thing to say! I'm really going to drown myself in a few.

"No you don't have to do that I believe you." 

"Anyways. I was born in Tokyo, but I'm a mixed breed. My mother is Afro-American and my father is Japanese. She didn't stay with us a lot because she didn't want to renounce her American Citizenship...but she visited as much as she could. " I explained, noticing that Rin was hanging off of every word, "I grew up with Haru,Nagi, and Makoto, but I was closer to Haru and Nagi because Makoto was annoying and too nice." I was running out if things to say, so I quickly passed the baton to Rin. 

"What about you waterboy?" 

"Well. Um I'm a fully Japanese...Er Japanese person?" I laughed and prompted him to stop playing and be for real, "Ok! Ok! Well um, my dad died when I was really little, I mean seriously I don't even remember him like that, but what I do remember is that he wanted to become an Olympic swimmer. So I thought...maybe I could honor his dream by becoming one too. So I joined the swim club and then a few years after that I moved to Australia to further my..Er dream." Rin explained and I was amazed. 

"So I'm guessing you can speak English almost as well as I can?" I asked him in English. 

"Yes, but I probably can speak it better than you can." he replied in English. I laughed and he did too. Us being together prompted a lot of laughter and trying to embarrass each other and a part of me really loved it

 

while the other part of me was screaming for me to get away before I fell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave comments and concerns


	6. None of that fancy bullshit

Liquor 6  
~~~

"Nao, I have someone I like." Haruka stated from the bathtub, the movement of his fingers drawing ripples in the water. I stopped drying off my hair and turned to look at him, surprised. I knew that he had liked me back but I didn't think that he'd be bold enough to confess it to my face.

"Oh really Haru...is she pretty? Does she swim?" he nodded, looking down at the water, a blush spreading across his face. My heart was leaping in my chest and I could feel the excitement rushing through my veins. This was it! He was going to confess and we were going to start dating!

"What's her name Haruka? Tell me about her." Haruka looked up at me and then down at the water. I guess he could sense that I was excited about him confessing. I mean who wouldn't be excited that their long term crush was about to confess to them on sight.

"Her name is Minako Ishimaru." I didn't believe my ears. Haruka liked someone else.

"Mina...Ko...tell me about her Haruka." I was struggling to conceal the shock in my voice. Haruka didn't like me, it was a low blow to my heart.

"She's on the swim team and she comes to the bakery a lot..." Haruka was still talking but my ears refused to listen. The girl's name kept replaying in my head again and again. The world around me felt like it was spinning.

This day couldn't get any worse.

~~~

"A patron at your own bar on your day off?" Rin asked, taking a seat next to me. I glanced up and over, he was drinking water again, "That can't be good for business." he chuckled and I gave a weak laugh. His eyebrow raised curiously and he poked my cheek.

"What's wrong Nao?" he asked. I didn't answer, instead opting to take another sip of whatever fruity concoction was in my cup. I ignored the burning and swallowed the watery liquid. Rin shook his head and snatched the cup away from me.

"Do you even know what you're drinking Naohiko?" I shook my head no, triggering a sigh from Rin.

"No but I know It's not water on the rocks." I countered.

"You're a bartender with no knowledge of liquor. That can't be good for your health or your business." he looked at me and I tore away fom his gaze. I knew he was smirking, feeling proud of himself from calling my bluff.

"For your information, I have knowledge of the liquor's names and their basic taste. I just don't know any of that fancy bullshit!" I countered him. 

"So you couldn't tell me that Margarita, which is what you're downing right now, was invented in 1938 by Carlos Herrera because a costumer of his was allergic to almost everything except Tequila?"  

"No, but I could tell you that the water on the rocks that you're drinking is composed of two hydrogen atoms And one oxygen."  he laughed and ruffled my hair. I laughed back, my first laugh of the day honestly. 

"Nao, dance with me." Rin said abruptly. I looked up at him, eyes widened. I never danced here before. Dancing required a partner and I was usually to busy serving other people's partners to find my own and dance.

"Rin in case you didn't notice. This is a nightclub where people dance on people not with people." I intoned, red dusting my cheeks, per usual. Rin gave the expected response, a small chuckle. 

"And you're the person I want to dance on me. Now let's dance, I won't ask again." Rin concluded, taking my hand and dragging me on to the dance floor. At first, things were a bit awkward, as I wasn't really in the mood to have fun with the Detective of the IPD. Rin was patient with me though, he took things slow and didn't go further until I was fully responsive to his touch. Although after a few songs, we were grinding on each other like two horny teenagers going to bone for the first time. 

"Nao..." Rin whispered in my ear, making me moan a little bit. His hand was on my butt and other hand around my shoulder, keeping me closer to him and shielding my vulnerability from other hungry men. He was such a sweet guy. Being with him like this wouldn't be so bad,"Let's get out of here Nao...before we both lose our self control." I nodded, letting him drag me wherever he pleased.

"Rin!" I called, once we were out of the nightclub. I felt hot, sweaty and sticky but I had a good time overall. He managed to take my mind off of Haruka for a bit. His attentioned snapped to me and I waved him off. Whatever I wanted to say, was lost in the sudden overwhelming grief I felt. 

"Let's get you home." Rin wrapped an arm around my shoulder, steering me in the direction of my condominium building. My skin was buzzing and my feet were wobbly. I was probably feeling the affects of downing all that liquor or getting high off of Rin's touch. Either one was fine with me.

As we neared the building, Rin stopped me, face serious as he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a necklace, shark tooth necklace. 

"Rin did you make me a necklace out of one of your teeth? That's gross man." I tried joking with him but the mood was very tense. I was confused about what was about to happen. 

"Naohiko these past few weeks I've had a lot of fun with you....I uh um...you...we." he started. My heart gripped in my chest and his face matched his hair. I knew with this was. My mind was screaming for him to stop but my heart was lurching for him,"Um I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you! ...Please go out with me!" my mind screamed bloody murder and my finger tips trembled.

"R-Rin, I-I-I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings." I started, bowing along with him,"I h-h-have someone else I like. I hope that we can still be friends!" I was still awestruck by Rin's bold confession. An awkward silence filled the air as we stood up to look at each other. Rin smiled softly.

"I know that already, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you!" 

~~

  When I got home, I called Haruka. I don't know why but I did. Something in my being felt desperate. Pleading me to fight for what was rightful mine. I didn't want to lose him to some swimmer girl. She didn't have history with him, I did.

 **Haruka?"** he answered me with a Moshi Moshi and then question me as why I was calling him so late. I could hear the sleep in his voice. 

 **"Haruka I like you!"** I blurted out my confession before he could speak any further,"I mean I really like you...like like you." he was quiet for a long awkward moment, before he spoke.

 **"Nao...I'm sorry...I can't return your feelings...I have someone else I like."** I found the same words I had just uttered Rin being returned to me. It hurt like a thousand fold. I had liked Haruka for so long all for what? Just to watch my feelings crumble to dust before me.

 **"But you has kissed me...and...and."** my voice, conveyed the pain and tears that were running down my face. I'm sure he could hear the desperation in my voice, I probably sounded so pitiful.

 **"Nagisa said that you'd be okay with me practicing how to be a boyfriend on you...he said he had talked to you...if I would have known that you...had feelings...For"** I doubled over, dry heaving. I felt sick to my stomach. Ending the call before he could say something else, I put my face into my hands,sobbing. It was all for practice...for show...so he knew how to treat a woman. My fingers ran over the necklace Rin had just given me.

I felt so empty. 


	7. Pick a side megane

Comments please!   
~~~

"Nao, we need to talk." Haruka stated softly, trying to come across the duct tape line that Nagisa had placed. We were at Makoto's sleepover and it had currently become a big debate. 

"Don't come over the line Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled, standing in front of the tape line like he was it's guardian. Haruka sighed  and squared off with Nagisa. "We trusted you Haru-chan! I'm changing teams! Team Nin! Team Nin!" 

"Don't you think you're being too irrational Nagisa? You don't even know Haru's side of the story." Makoto was trying to reason with him, which was a total fall through. When Nagisa gets like this, there's no point in trying to reason with him.

"You shut up!" Nagisa yelled, pointing a finger at Makoto, "You were probably in on it too!" Makoto who looked surprised, began to debate with Nagisa, trying to prove his innocence.  Nagisa was taking this whole thing worse than I was. It turns out he also thought Haruka had a crush on me and encouraged him to make a move on it. He felt hella betrayed when he realized Haruka wasn't gunning for me. Team Hao was dead.

"Nagisa you need to calm down, you're not even considering Nao-chan-San's feelings in this." I hissed at the repulsive name Rei had given me. It was repulsive. He better not ever use it again or I'm gonna sick Nagisa on him.

"Shut up you non supporter! You're not even on a side, you're sitting in the middle of the line. Pick a team and then maybe you can have an input!" I covered my mouth, trying to hide the laughter threatening to leave. I needed to stop him before this got out of hand but he was so hilarious right now. 

"Nagi!" I cried out, grabbing his attention,"Come on let's discuss plan a in our blanket fort!" he made a noise of excitement ,and came to join me in the tent made out of thin bed sheets. Since we had the side of the apartment with the fridge, cabinets, and pantry, we were harboring all the food. It was Nagisa's plan. He figured eventually Rei and Makoto would have to come over here to eat and leave Haruka by himself to suffer, especially since we had all the mackerel.

Remind me never to get on his bad side.

~~~

"Nagisa did what now?" I was hanging with Rin at the mall today. We were in the food court slurping down milkshakes and looking over our bank account statements. Between Rin and I, we probably spent over $100.

"He's a little terror when he wants to be." I snorted, joining him in laughter, "By the time Nagisa had opened the last can of mackerel to pour down the garbage disposal , Haruka was on his knees." I wiped a stray tear from my eyes, and took a sip of my shake. It was really good. I was telling him about Monday's sleepover, but leaving the details about Haruka out. He didn't need to know the person he was trying to win me from was his best friend.

"Shouldn't you have stopped him?" Rin asked, twirling a piece of my hair between his fingertips. It was weird, things between us felt completely normal, as if he never confessed.

"Once Nagi gets like that there's no way to stop it. We just let him burn himself out."  I explained through chuckles. Last night was so funny and stress relieving, "Ooo Rin you should come to one next week! We do them every Monday. You guys were close right?" I was kind of excited about the idea of Rin to reuniting with the group. They used to be close so why not? It would be even more exciting being with six people. The more the merrier.

"You really think I'd be welcome there..I mean, I've been so busy with work I haven't had the chance to see them in awhile." I nodded and asked him to hand me his phone. He gave it to me and our hands brushed against each other in the process. I blushed, my face red as I input Makoto's contact information into his phone.

"You know you didn't have to do all of that, you can use Bluetooth?" I looked at him questionly, a bit confused.

"H-How do I?" he chuckled, before taking both phones from me. Clicking a few buttons, Rin showed me how to bluetooth contacts to my phone. He was talking but I wasn't really listening, I was too busy watching the way his lips moved when he talked. I was mesmerized. I fingered the necklace, he had given me Friday night, absentmindedly.

"Nao? Something wrong?" Rin was smirking. I shook my head, asking him to show me one more time.

Was I starting to notice Rin?

~~~

"Nagisa we are not going to burn Haruka's bakery down!" I told him, shooting down another one of his ideas for revenge. I was sadden and overall heart broken by Haruka's decision to date someone else. 

"What about if we ordered 1000 cupcakes and 1000 cakes and pretended to be a really esteemed company who needed them today, but then get this! We cancel at the last minute." I shook my head no, telling Nagisa getting revenge wasn't a very good idea. Haruka was still our friend, so there was no need to make an enemy out of him. Besides, I don't think he invertedly tried to hurt me. 

"Nagisa, Haruka is still our best friend." Nagi pouted and laid down next to me, taking my hand in his. Tears sprung to my eyes, the tears I tried to ignore all day. The tear that I'm sure if Rin saw, he would wipe away. I really wished Rin was here right now, laying next to me or just dragging me with him to do anything.

"Nao don't cry! You still have Rin-chan!" I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears I didn't get to cry. My heart was broken and the pain in my chest was blossoming furiously. Nagisa looked at the clock and told me he had to go, it was really important, but he would be by later to check up on me. I nodded and grabbed my stuffed build-a-bear to cuddle. 

I wanted Rin here. I know it was selfish especially since I had just rejected him, but he made me feel better. His presence was like a gold sunshine. The way he smiled, laughed, blushed, the way his lip would twitch when he talked. 

So I texted him and asked him to come over.


	8. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nao's kind of wallowing in her depression for a few...but she cheers up for sharkie

Comments please!   
~~~

"Nao, we need to talk." Haruka stated softly, trying to come across the duct tape line that Nagisa had placed. We were at Makoto's sleepover and it had currently become a big debate. 

"Don't come over the line Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled, standing in front of the tape line like he was it's guardian. Haruka sighed  and squared off with Nagisa. "We trusted you Haru-chan! I'm changing teams! Team Nin! Team Nin!" 

"Don't you think you're being too irrational Nagisa? You don't even know Haru's side of the story." Makoto was trying to reason with him, which was a total fall through. When Nagisa gets like this, there's no point in trying to reason with him.

"You shut up!" Nagisa yelled, pointing a finger at Makoto, "You were probably in on it too!" Makoto who looked surprised, began to debate with Nagisa, trying to prove his innocence.  Nagisa was taking this whole thing worse than I was. It turns out he also thought Haruka had a crush on me and encouraged him to make a move on it. He felt hella betrayed when he realized Haruka wasn't gunning for me. Team Hao was dead.

"Nagisa you need to calm down, you're not even considering Nao-chan-San's feelings in this." I hissed at the repulsive name Rei had given me. It was repulsive. He better not ever use it again or I'm gonna sick Nagisa on him.

"Shut up you non supporter! You're not even on a side, you're sitting in the middle of the line. Pick a team and then maybe you can have an input!" I covered my mouth, trying to hide the laughter threatening to leave. I needed to stop him before this got out of hand but he was so hilarious right now. 

"Nagi!" I cried out, grabbing his attention,"Come on let's discuss plan a in our blanket fort!" he made a noise of excitement ,and came to join me in the tent made out of thin bed sheets. Since we had the side of the apartment with the fridge, cabinets, and pantry, we were harboring all the food. It was Nagisa's plan. He figured eventually Rei and Makoto would have to come over here to eat and leave Haruka by himself to suffer, especially since we had all the mackerel.

Remind me never to get on his bad side.

~~~

"Nagisa did what now?" I was hanging with Rin at the mall today. We were in the food court slurping down milkshakes and looking over our bank account statements. Between Rin and I, we probably spent over $100.

"He's a little terror when he wants to be." I snorted, joining him in laughter, "By the time Nagisa had opened the last can of mackerel to pour down the garbage disposal , Haruka was on his knees." I wiped a stray tear from my eyes, and took a sip of my shake. It was really good. I was telling him about Monday's sleepover, but leaving the details about Haruka out. He didn't need to know the person he was trying to win me from was his best friend.

"Shouldn't you have stopped him?" Rin asked, twirling a piece of my hair between his fingertips. It was weird, things between us felt completely normal, as if he never confessed.

"Once Nagi gets like that there's no way to stop it. We just let him burn himself out."  I explained through chuckles. Last night was so funny and stress relieving, "Ooo Rin you should come to one next week! We do them every Monday. You guys were close right?" I was kind of excited about the idea of Rin to reuniting with the group. They used to be close so why not? It would be even more exciting being with six people. The more the merrier.

"You really think I'd be welcome there..I mean, I've been so busy with work I haven't had the chance to see them in awhile." I nodded and asked him to hand me his phone. He gave it to me and our hands brushed against each other in the process. I blushed, my face red as I input Makoto's contact information into his phone.

"You know you didn't have to do all of that, you can use Bluetooth?" I looked at him questionly, a bit confused.

"H-How do I?" he chuckled, before taking both phones from me. Clicking a few buttons, Rin showed me how to bluetooth contacts to my phone. He was talking but I wasn't really listening, I was too busy watching the way his lips moved when he talked. I was mesmerized. I fingered the necklace, he had given me Friday night, absentmindedly.

"Nao? Something wrong?" Rin was smirking. I shook my head, asking him to show me one more time.

Was I starting to notice Rin?

~~~

"Nagisa we are not going to burn Haruka's bakery down!" I told him, shooting down another one of his ideas for revenge. I was sadden and overall heart broken by Haruka's decision to date someone else. 

"What about if we ordered 1000 cupcakes and 1000 cakes and pretended to be a really esteemed company who needed them today, but then get this! We cancel at the last minute." I shook my head no, telling Nagisa getting revenge wasn't a very good idea. Haruka was still our friend, so there was no need to make an enemy out of him. Besides, I don't think he invertedly tried to hurt me. 

"Nagisa, Haruka is still our best friend." Nagi pouted and laid down next to me, taking my hand in his. Tears sprung to my eyes, the tears I tried to ignore all day. The tear that I'm sure if Rin saw, he would wipe away. I really wished Rin was here right now, laying next to me or just dragging me with him to do anything.

"Nao don't cry! You still have Rin-chan!" I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears I didn't get to cry. My heart was broken and the pain in my chest was blossoming furiously. Nagisa looked at the clock and told me he had to go, it was really important, but he would be by later to check up on me. I nodded and grabbed my stuffed build-a-bear to cuddle. 

I wanted Rin here. I know it was selfish especially since I had just rejected him, but he made me feel better. His presence was like a gold sunshine. The way he smiled, laughed, blushed, the way his lip would twitch when he talked. 

So I texted him and asked him to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to tell mr how I'm doing. As I am not good at devolving romances


	9. Realizing the truth

 I remember that day like it was yesterday but in reality it had already been two weeks. After our little kissing escapade, Rin forced me to redeem myself by going to the 7/11 to get some snacks with him so we could do a movie night. We ended up cuddling together on my couch, Rin's fingers combing through my hair. He was soft and warm and his chest felt better than any pillow. I hadn't noticed when he left because I had fallen asleep in those muscular arms of his but I woke up to a few texts. Apparently I cling too hard in my sleep. That's not the first time I've heard that one though. 

Anyways, after that Rin dodged me like a bullet. He hasn't called or texted me and it made my heart ache to think he was playing me. Nagisa seemed to keep good faith though, he told me he didn't think Rin had it in him to be successful player. Yeah, neither does Haruka but look how that turned out.

Speaking of Haruka, he's been trying to redeem himself with me. He's been texting and calling to talk but I've been short, sweet, and to the point with him. I don't know if I wanna see Haruka, I'm afraid seeing him will jeopardize that fragility I have with Rin. I'll fall in love with Haruka again and force Rin back into a corner of my heart.

"Are you sure Rin isn't just out of town on a business trip Nao-kun." Nagisa asked, lying next to me in my bed. We were talking, just the two of us. There used to be three of us here, but Haruka is in line with Makoto right now. He's been trying to hang with us again but I'm not ready to face him and Nagisa is acting like he's the devil's little brother. Every time Haruka comes around Nagisa starts yelling Team Nin like a little brat and I have to drag him off to make him stop.

"He's a cop not a business man Nagi." I sighed, burying my face into the body pillow that was beside me. Things like this frustrated me. I found myself wishing Rin had never met me that night at the bar. 

"Nao. Maybe Rin is confused about his feelings." it was highly unlikely though. Rin was clear and upfront about things, he didn't need a reason to hide his feelings, In fact I was sure if he was avoiding me like this it could only mean one thing:

_He had fallen out of love with me_


	10. I'm sorry.

I'm nearly asleep in my depressed state when I hear hasty yet hard pounding on my door. I know it's Rin, but he text me anyway, reassuring me that it's him at the door and no one else. I don't answer for another moment because I simply don't feel like getting up. I'm too depressed. I text him back, after more annoying beating on my door, that theres a key under the brown doormat he's standing on.

I keep it there for emergencies and remove it every other day. It's a precautionary measure I have, just to make sure no one would break into my house and to make sure I can always get in. I wonder if Nagisa knew my schedule as to removing it, it wouldn't be ingenious of the boy to know.

"Nao." Rin calls me from the centre of my living room. I don't answer, I let him search the rooms of the condo to find me. There aren't many, besides he should know where I reside, he's stayed the night before after all. He finds me in all my glory. Eyes golden red from crying, kinky hair a bit unkept, nose sniffling. His red eyes meet with my Hazel brown orbs. He's searching for the right words to say. He doesn't know why I've fallen into this depression, I've kept the details sparse, not letting him know that it was our best friend, who's stabbed me with his iron dagger.

"Talk to me Nao, tell me what's wrong." he takes a seat on my bed, resting a hand on my back. I feel selfish for showing emotion like this. I never cry and I never depend on anyone else to help me, but it seems now a days all I can do is take help from Rin. He's gotten stabbed for me, cured me of my boredom, and came to my rescue more often than not. I'm not worthy of him. He's too good of a guy for scum like me.

"Nothing." I answer him, my voice shattering with every letter I speak. I'm selfish, I know I like Rin more than I care to admit to myself or him. I want this side of him to myself and If I ask he'll probably give it all to me, without hesitation.

"I know you didn't throw your pride away for nothing. Look at you Nao. Look at the text you sent me. Look at the way you've been acting for the past two weeks." I snort. He was frustrated. The way his nose scrunched up, the way his hand felt on my back,I'm loving the simple little things. I'm so selfish and I revel in it.

I can't bring myself to tell him that I'm heart broken over Haruka, not after I rejected his confession. It's rude and unsettling to know your best friend is your competition. My eyes float to the ceiling and I feel a few tears slipping. I'm such a bratty woman. I want Rin but my shattered heart still whines for Haruka.

"Tell me Nao...or I'll leave...I took off work early because you said you needed me. Now you're telling me theres nothing wrong, You're wasting my time."  his threat was most likely idle but it cut me none the less as deep. I shoot up, nearly head butting him.

"Please don't Rin...please don't leave." I beg, gripping his biceps. He rest his hand on my back, pressing me into his chest. He smells good like an ocean on a cool summer's night and I know I'm here,laying on his chest, because the red on his face is unbearable. I bare my soul to him. He listens intensely and offers no malice . His next words surpise me though.

"Nao Hit me, let's spar." I raise my eyebrows in confusion and wait for him to explain,"You're angry at Haruka right? Hit me." he points at his chest and I shake my head no.

"Rin I'm not going to hit a defenseless man." he chuckles, and flashes me his badge,"It's not right, I can't take my anger out on you. You're cop." 

"Fine then I'll hit back. I'm a police officer. I'm trained Nao. I can take a few punches, besides I wanna see that self defense training you were talking about." I blush, knowing Rin won't take no for an answer. I get up and lead him to an empty room, one I know not what to do with. Perhaps I'll turn it into a gym.  I go grab a few mats out of the closet and Rin wolf whistles as I put them down.

"You perverted bastard, I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face." I'm flushed and excited at the possibility of getting to assault a police officer without consequence.  

"I want to see you try." Rin insinuates me as we circle around each other, trying to find a weakness in the other's defense. Rin doesn't know how skilled I am, if this was the water then maybe he could best me, but land is my domain. As a bartender, I fight men for a living. Little boys are nothing. 

I throw a round house kick to the side of his head trying to hit him but he reacts faster than I anticipated. He yanks my leg, pulling me forward. I wobble off balance a little bit and catch myself before falling. Damn cop, he's not playing around.

"Feeling a bit intimidated barmaid." Rin teases. I'm going to get him good.

"Not in the least water boy. Come, dance with me." I charge at him, landing a jab to his stomach before retreating in defense. I don't linger for too long nor do I land a particularly hard blow. No matter how much he claims he can handle my hits, neither of us is equipped to spar right now, the only things protecting us from injury are my gym mats. 

"Hit me hard Nao. Like I'm the girl who's going to steal Haruka from you." I'm sweating from just trying to find a weak point in Rin's defense. I swipe at his right leg and he jumps back to dodge it. Using his momentary break in defense, I strike my fist to his chest, he tumbles a little before regaining his balance.

"Hit me Rin!" I yell at him. He smirks at my frustration. He's tiring me out so he can have an easy victory,"Fight back!" Rin is just as enthusiastic as I am, he wants to assess my abilities so he knows that I'm in good standing to defend myself in the streets. He's impressed but I can tell he wants to take it further. If only we were in a real gym and properly equipped. I'd whoop shark boys ass for real.

He squares me up and makes a move to hook me on the left side of my face. I block it and counter attack. He smirks and looks down, I follow his eyes and notice he's got my palm in his hand. 

"Oh fuck." my voice comes out a yelps. He's twirls my body and he has my arm twisted up against my back, it hurts. 

"I'm impressed Nao, but you lost the moment this started." he enjoys having me in this position. It's sexy given he's it not using to subdue criminals, but rather to subdue me, "Say the magic words." I know he wants me to say that I yield but I'm as prideful as he is.

"It's not over yet shark boy." my foot moves behind his and he recognizes the move. It's a take down, one used to make someone who's grabbing you fall, albeit painfully. Rin lets me go to stop the move and I elbow him in his ribs and land a punch to his face with a little too much force. He falls on his butt, the mat cushioning his fall.

"Ow fuck, Nao!" Rin shouts. I turn around to see him nursing his jaw. His face says pain, but there's a different look in his eyes. Admiration.

"Oh my god Rin I'm so sorry." I rush over to him, inspecting his tender jaw. I'm sure the shock hurt more than the hit.

"I know you're sorry Naohiko, but you do realize that this means I'm going to have to take you in for assaulting an officer." 

"But Officer Matsuoka! My track record is squeaky clean. Please Officer!" I play along with his little game noticing the way his eyes twinkle at my response. He's getting everything he wants out of me today, maybe because I'm emotionally wrecked or maybe because I'm realizing that I like him. A bit too fast after my rejection of his feelings, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry Naohiko but I'm going to have to take you in." his hands are on my wrist and his voice is low and husky. This is an playful moment yet there's an intimacy that rolls through the air. This is a moment I'd never have with Haruka, only with Rin and I only want it with Rin. He's open and honest with his feelings while I continue to cower behind the wall built from years of pain from old relationships.

"Please Officer. I'll do anything." Rin raises his eye brow and repeats my question to me. I nod vigorously, eager not to go to 'jail'. 

"Kiss me then." I don't hesitate, I full on kiss him, bunching his cop shirt up in my hands. Rin wraps an arm around my waist and brings me closer.  We're sweaty from fighting but I don't care. I want this moment to never end. I can feel my walls tumbling down and I panic. Layers of stone are turning into sod for a person who I've only known a short time. I'm wallowing around, trying to collect as much as I can to restore the walls , but it's in vain. 

"What a corrupt cop." I whisper breathlessly, as he whisk my lips away for another kiss,"Taking bribes from your assaulter." I'm selfish because I want Rin all to myself. I want all the commitment and loyalty that comes with a relationship, but I don't want a relationship. I'm selfish because I don't know if I'm using Rin to rebound Haruka or if I'm truly feeling him. I'm scared but as long as I can keep Rin right here, right now—

"Only for you Nao...only ever for you."

 

—then I'm content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	11. Mixed berry

Comments please

~~~~

I remember that day like it was yesterday but in reality it had already been two weeks. After our little kissing escapade, Rin forced me to redeem myself by going to the 7/11 to get some snacks with him, so we could do a movie night. We ended up cuddling together on my couch, Rin's fingers combing through my hair. He was soft and warm and his chest felt better than any pillow. I hadn't noticed when he left because I had fallen asleep in those muscular arms of his but I woke up to a few texts. Apparently I cling too hard in my sleep. That's not the first time I've heard that one though. 

Anyways, after that Rin dodged me like a bullet. He hasn't called or texted me and it made my heart ache to think he was playing me. Nagisa seemed to keep good faith though, he told me he didn't think Rin had it in him to be successful player. Yeah, neither does Haruka but look how that turned out.

Speaking of Haruka, he's been trying to redeem himself with me. He's been texting and calling to talk but I've been short, sweet, and to the point with him. I don't know if I wanna see Haruka, I'm afraid seeing him will jeopardize that fragility I have with Rin. I'll fall in love with Haruka again and force Rin back into a corner of my heart.

"Are you sure Rin isn't just out of town on a business trip Nao-kun." Nagisa asked, lying next to me in my bed. We were talking, just the two of us. There used to be three of us here, but Haruka is in line with Makoto right now. He's been trying to hang with us again but I'm not ready to face him and Nagisa is acting like he's the devil's little brother. Every time Haruka comes around Nagisa starts yelling Team Nin like a little brat and I have to drag him off to make him stop.

"He's a cop not a business man Nagi." I sighed, burying my face into the body pillow that was beside me. Things like this frustrated me. I found myself wishing Rin had never met me that night at the bar. 

"Nao. Maybe Rin is confused about his feelings." it was highly unlikely though. Rin was clear and upfront about things, he didn't need a reason to hide his feelings, In fact I was sure if he was avoiding me like this it could only mean one thing:

He had fallen out of love with me


	12. Red headed, Safe space

 I didn't expect for Haruka to lift me up on the counter and crash his lips unto mine like he did. Yup it definitely happened, the king of Mackerel just kissed me. I touched my fingers to my lips, trying to recreate the feeling, I guess Haru thought I was trying to wipe away the feeling, so he kissed me again, showing an aggression I've never seen before. Honestly I kind of like it.

"I like you Nao." he whispers in my ear, laying a soft kiss on my jaw. I like him too, so why does this feel so wrong,"Go out with me. I don't want to lose you to Rin."

"I—Haruka." At the mention of Rin, I push him away. This isn't fair to said red head, I gave Haruka a chance already and he gave it up. He had years to confess to me, it's time to move on. I can't keep going in a circle and guess how Haru feels every five seconds. Rin is open and I can tell what he's thinking. I can't do that with Haruka, he keeps to himself and requires probing when he's upset. 

"So it is Rin?" he asked backing away from me slowly. I wanted to grab him and hug him close to me while saying yes I'll go out with you, but the feelings weren't the same. 

"N-No, it's just that I thought you liked that Olympic girl." I lie through clinched teeth. I don't want to pin my two friends against each other, but I don't want to lie to Haruka either. I can't bare to break his heart like he did mine.

"I like you too Nao. I've always liked you, since we were kids." my heartaches so much it hurts. 

"You've always liked me huh?" I grab the mixture of cake batter and threw batches of it at him,aiming for his dummy face "I'm pretty sure my feelings have been very apparent since high school and you didn't think to make a move? You lead me on, confessed to me saying you liked someone else, and now you're saying you've always liked me. " once again I'm in the position where a guy has hurt me,but it hurts ten times worse knowing that it's my best friend.

"Nao I—" I cut him off by telling him to shut up, storming out of the back room of his bakery. 

~~~

 Through tears, I try calling Rin's phone. Every moment the dial tone rings is agony. Nagisa wouldn't pick up so Rin's all I have. Even though he's been avoiding me like the flu. I need him and I pray that just for once in my twenty four years of life, something goes right. 

 _"Hello? Hey Nao what's up."_ I choke back a sob. I'm so grateful for this man.  him.

 _"Are you busy, can you come over Rin?"_ I hear the deep and gruff voice of Rin's partner in justice, scold him for being on the phone in the middle of a case. I giggle softly, imaging the blush on Rin's face and at hearing the defensiness of his tone. What a cutie 

_"No I'm sorry, I really can't Nao.I-I gotta go. We'll talk later."_

I don't get another word out before Rin hangs up on me. I can't keep depending on Rin whenever something goes wrong,  but I can't help it. I want Rin to myself, I want him to take care of me when I'm upset 

Rin is my safe space.

My confidant   

And I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	13. Don't try to run Nao

Comments, questions, concerns please

 

~~~~

Tired was an understatement. I had no choice but to leave early because I almost stabbed a costumer out of anger tonight. I'm usually chill and level headed when it comes to work, but I guess all this boy stress has my brain out of whack. 

I am just glad this night is over and I could relax, perhaps even take a luxury bubble bath. I was taking my shirt off when I heard hard desperate pounding on the door. I didn't really think anything of it since, it was raining pretty hard outside and the power was most likely off for some floors and not other's. Luckily, my place still had power.

Neglecting to put a shirt on, I rushed to open the door for my neighbor. Boy what I shock I got when I saw a rain drenched Rin supporting another police officer —who,mind you, was trekking blood—at my door.

"P-Pastel...I mean...N-Nao." Rin was blushing at my lascivious outfit. Black stretch pants and a pastel purple bra was not how he was expecting to find me right now. In fact, judging from the urgency of the situation and the relief on his face when I came to the door, he wasn't expecting to find me at all. He knows I work all night and sleep all day. The afternoons are my playground.

"You can come in Rin." I noticed he was carrying a duffle bag with him.I took it , allowing him to focus on aiding his injured friend.

"Thank you Nao." I nodded, keeping my eye on Rin's friend. He would have been incredibly handsome had he not been bleeding all over my white suede couch. Also besides the fact that he was bleeding everywhere, his lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes held a look of heavy disapproval. That's an unattractive first impression, to be ungrateful to the person, who took you in from the kindness of their heart. 

"Can you please help, Nao. I'm sorry." I looked at Rin and shifted from foot to foot before heading off to grab a first aid kit. I work in a bar so besides from knowing how to defend myself, I need to know basic medical treatments like: What to do if a patron is choking or was stabbed, or how to stop the bleeding. I also know how to stitch a wound if push came to shove, which it looks like I'm going to have to do. 

"Rin, why'd you bring him here instead of a hospital?" I asked, heading to my kitchen. I needed to heat the needle to sterilize it.

"A hospital was too dangerous...and I don't think he would have made it." Rin explained, following me around like a lost puppy. The concern for his partner made it clear that they were close.

"Even more so, what made you think I'd be able to do something and if it was too dangerous to go to the hospital why would you come here? Further more you've been gone for weeks Rin, what gave you the audacity?" he wasn't making any sense. Avoiding my text and calls, my invitations to hang out .  Now he just showed up out of no where, begging for help. I was so confused.

"I'll explain everything as soon as this situation clears up but just please help him and let us stay the night. Please I'll do anything Nao." I sighed before heading back to the living room, my disinfected tools in hand. I felt bad for the poor guy, without anesthesia this was going to hurt like a bitch.

"Um okay Rin, I'm going to need you to get that shirt off of him and restrain him the best you can." Rin did as instructed, which gave me insight to exactly what I was working with here. It was a Stab wound, common in an everyday bar and even easier for me to work with. I put on a pair of plastic gloves, soaked a gauze with rubbing alcohol, and began cleaning the wound. It wasn't too deep which I was glad for but it was bleeding profusely over already caked up blood, which would get in the way during this whole process. 

"I'm sorry." I appolgized to the guy, who was grunting in pain and trying his best to remain calm. He was strong, I'll give him that, I bet Rin would be crying like a little bitch right now. I chuckled at the thought, grabbing the attention of both men.

"Something funny? Care to share with the crowd?" The strict male spoke. I shook my head no as Rin shot him a glare. They were having some internal dialogue about my laughter, I was thoroughly embarrassed. 

Grabbing the needle pliers, I inserted the needle, in a circular motion, into the skin. The poor guy almost screamed and for a moment I felt no sympathy because he was already coming off as a major jerkass. I pulled the needle thought, and then looped the thread around the pliers, making the first knot and successful tightening and tying it off. He moved a lot during the process causing it to be prolonged because blood kept coming out. It took about two hours and ten stitches but I felt proud of myself when it was all over and done with.

Rin looked proud of me too.

~~~

"Nao are you sure you don't mind me sleeping in here?" Rin addressed me as I walked into the room. I had just finished showering and putting my hair into a protective style to sleep in. I glanced over at Rin who was sharing the room with me. He offered to sleep on the couch, while his partner took the guest room, but it was soaked with blood and there was no way I was going to let him sleep on that.

"Rin, it's fine." I settled under the covers and Rin followed suit. His body was warm and I felt secure with him right here next to me. 

"I'm sorry Nao." he breathed, turning to face me. His hand touched my cheek and I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. He responded for a brief second before pulling away. 

"I'm sorry Nao, we cant. I can't...I'm sorry." I felt my blood run cold as my suspicions were confirmed. Rin didn't feel anything for me anymore. He fell out of love with me so quickly that it broke my heart. I felt his hand reach for me as I slapped him away. My heart was breaking all over again with every sorry he whispered that night. I couldn't sleep nor could I eat the next morning, when I had discovered that both he and his partner were gone. It hurt more than anything ever had, because I had already let my walls down to let Rin in.

 

And he was slowly backing out.


	14. Pistol whipping

Tw: Stabbing, gun violence   
~~~

 Martial arts will teach you everything but how to get out of a hostage situation. I know, I tried, that's why I'm pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated right now. The gun is cold against my temple and very unnerving but I don't make the slightest moves against it. I'm so scared, I don't know what to do.

"Nao, be a good girl and get on the train." he tucks the gun into his pocket and  grabs my hand, making us look like we were a couple. I almost throw up in my mouth. This is so disgusting, I rather him just kill me then have to hold his cold clammy hand. He was much more charming at the bar when he was bombarding me with questions, now he's bombarding me with a damn .45cp. Either way it goes, he's invasive. 

On the train ride, he sits next to me, a hand laying over my thighs, drawing reassuring circles amongst them. The older people on this train are probably as disgusted as I was with the PDA displaying going on right now. I didn't say anything or attempt to start a conversation with him, I just watched his bony hands attempt to comfort me. 

"If you talk to me for a little while...you know, about things, maybe it'll help. You seemed pretty tired at the bar." Man get out! Are you serious? My captor wants to have a friendly bonding session with me, hell yeah I'm all for it. Not.   But seeing as I didn't really have much of a choice, I opened my mouth to speak. So much for not starting a Convo.

"How did you get that gun?" I asked. Japan has a strict no Guns or sword law.

"I hunt game and sell it on the market." he explained, "Makes a pretty profit and good stress relief." I shivered at the though of him taking some poor animals life with a pistol,"I also have some of these. They were a gift" he pulled out a little scalpel and nicked it across my cheek. It hurt , but it wasn't unbearable as he didn't really press the knife against my cheek too much. The blood ran down my face and I looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

Nope, no one.  

The ride was long and nothing short of boring. I was sure that my break was way over with by now. I'd would be in a shit load of trouble if I ever got to go back to the bar. I let out a yawn and my eyes started to droop. I guess because I'm not actively working my fatigue is out to play.

"You can lay on me if you want Nao." my head never whipped to glare at someone so fast in it's 24 years of luscious life. Was this guy serious right now? I snorted loudly, trying to keep from laughing. He was making me seriously upset and my temper began to flare.

"Are you serious this is a hostage situation and you want me to lay on you like we're dating or some shit?" the guy looked mildly confused, as if he didn't understand what was wrong with his statement. 

"Look I'm not a bad guy Nao. I won't hurt you." I laughed loud and obnoxiously, "Is this your first crime? Are you mentally ill, do you not understand that holding a gun to someone's head and forcing them to do what you say is wrong?" I asked him, my voice angry. Well if it wasn't apparent before, it is now, I am the dumbest hostage alive but that didn't stop my temper, "You are a very bad person, a horrible person!" 

I heard the gun cock in his pocket and felt him slap the living daylights out of me with it. My god. I had to blink tears out of my eyes, because that shit really hurt. Good thing the people on the train with me were very alert to my situation now. Some of them I recognized as my regulars. 

I started screaming for someone to call the police,  screaming for someone to go to the bar and tell my boss of the situation at hand. People became frantic,  scrambling for their phones and whimpering in fear. The next time I started screaming, I felt something sharp being lodged in my leg. Fucking doctor knife.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" the guy yelled, slapping me again, "You don't know shit about me, I am a good guy!" he took the gun and pointed at the people who had already started calling the police, "None of you better do anything this little cunt says!"   They stopped, cowering in fear and for their lives. I felt really dumb. I thought screaming would spring these people into action but it didn't do anything relative to helping my situation.

As the train lurched forwards to a stop, the guy grabbed my arm, "Sweet baby Nao, come on it's time to go." he cooed at me, I was thoroughly disgusted but I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't move there was a knife lodged in my leg,"Get the fuck up Nao!" he pistol whipped me again, making my mouth bleed, and aggervating the cut on my face. Yup I'm sure my face was bruised. 

"I can't." I whimper, tears bubbling up in my eyes. Out of all the things I've been crying about lately, I never imagined one of them to be because  a blade was lodged in my leg. The guy yanked the blade out if my leg making me scream louder at the pain and, at the sight of blood spurting and flowing down my leg.

"Can you walk now?" he asked, patting my head. I shook my head no,"Then try and hurry up before the train pulls off." I did what he said to the best of my ability. Every step was excruciating and exhausting. I was in so much pain that I felt like I might pass out. Nevermind seeing my own blood trail behind me, I just hoped one of those people actually called the cops.

~~

"Help Help!" she's bleeding profusely!" my captor yelled as we entered the police station. At this point, I could barely keep my eyes open, exhausted from the pain of walking on my injured leg and bleeding out. I almost fell out but he grabbed my arm keeping my body up right. My head was lolling everywhere, my eyes not able to focus on anything, I was completely shulmped.

"We're sorry sir this isn't a hospital, we don't have the resources to treat her here." I was barely conscious at this point, but he shook me a little bit before whispering in my ear: 'Stay awake or I'll kill you." and then he jolted me awake.

"That's fine,can I see Officer Rin Matsuoka then." Just then Rin walked through a door, his partner and tote bag in tow. They were laughing and talking about something when they noticed looked at the guy and pulled their guns out.

"Freeze!" Rin yells, like a dumbass. I'm guessing he doesn't notice me, but I'm barely aware of what's going on around me as it, "I never thought you'd be one to turn yourself in willingly, Kurata Tadiyuki." Rin smirks, walking toward him with his gun pointed. He stops, finally noticing me and my heavily disheveled appearance.

"Fuck Nao!" he swears. The guy pushes me on my knees with ease, and presses the gun to the back of my head.

"Oh Rin, you thought cutting Izumi Naohiko, aged 24, graduated from XXX university, working at Downtown's Gentleman's club, out of your life would save her?" he taps the gun to my head, jolting me awake once again. This his point I'm blacking out, "I wonder if youwould react this way, if I got your sister, matsuoka Gou." 

"Don't shoot! Please don't shoot,I'll do anything. Just please." Rin pleads, Sousuke shakes his head in approval. 

"Drop the guns." Rin drops his gun and kicks it forward, Sousuke does the same. 

"Let her go please. What do you want? Whatever you want I'll give it to you. Just please." Rin talks to him, begging and pleading, so he doesn't see sousuke inching towards him from outside of his peripheral. I gurgle and cough up an amount of blood on the floor. I'm going to die here, I think closing my eyes once more before falling forward on my face. I don't feel anything besides the pool of blood gathering around my leg. I've lost so much.

"There's nothing you can do Rin. You brought this on yourself!" the next few things that happen, go by too quickly for me to process. Sousuke is wrestling the gun out of the Criminal's hand, Rin is running to my side checking my pulse, the receptionist is calling 119, a bunch of people come into the room.

I black out.

~~~

I'm in and out consciousness, but I can feel someone gripping my hand. It's Rin, he's muttering something can't understand. A few moments later everything around me becomes silent. I can still feel though, I can also see things, although they're blurry. 

I feel Rin kiss my forehead, I feel the movement of the car, see the flashing red and blue lights reflecting off things. I'm in an ambulance, I conclude. I'm mentally scold myself for being such a dumb hostage. I don't know what possessed me to talk back to my captor like that, but whatever it was nearly got me killed. I'm lucky he didn't shoot me. I'm lucky I was able to actually comply after that ,and I'm lucky Rin and Sousuke saved me.

I open my mouth to chuckle bitterly, my body doesn't respond. I'm probably in limbo right now. I'm defintely conscious of what's going on around me but my body won't respond to any of the cues I'm giving it.

I feel Rin caress my cheek as a bunch of people surround me.

I black out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as I am reading them happily but my response to them never goes through!


	15. O negative

"Morning sleepy head." I heard the sound of Rin's voice, from the corner of the room. I felt fine besides a dry throat, the chills, and a minor headache. Looking around me, I realized I was in a hospital room and hooked up to an I.V machine and some other crap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking my way. I looked away, instead choosing to watch my heart rate on the vital's monitor. my heart rate would increase when I moved even a fraction of an inch, but I knew that was normal. My blood pressure was , 90/60 which is slightly lower than the normal 120/80, that's probably why I wasn't feeling so great.

"T-thirsty." I managed to say with an incredibly dry mouth. Rin handed me a water bottle, with a straw in it. He watched in amusement, as I nearly cleared the whole bottle in one minute .

"So why am I here again, my memory is a little bit hazy?" I asked Rin, fingering the empty water bottle a little.

"You know you needed a blood transfusion right? You lost so much blood because of that sick fuck." Rin looked downcasted, before his mouth twisted up in a grin, "It's funny though because you just so happen to be O negative."

"How is that funny?" I gawked at him. My right leg felt itchy and slimy. 

"Because you can give to everyone, but you can only get from people like you." Rin lifted up his sleeve to show me his band-aid. I gasped, it was beyond obvious what he was hinting at,"You know the bad thing about having the O Negative blood type. It's a universal giver therefor it's overused and always short supplied." I looked away from Rin, who had since made it to the edge of my hospital bed"

"I'm O negative too, Nao." He turned my chin, so I was looking up into his eyes, "A whole pint just for you, dove." he smiled, ruffling my hair just a little bit. 

"Why did you—?" I asked him, a bit amazed. He didn't have to donate his blood to me, he already got stabbed for me.

"To make us even again. I mean this whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't had such a crush on you that bastard probably would have never found you." He clinched his fist, I grabbed his hand, rubbing my fingers over his knuckles. He sighed before using his other hand to envelop mine 

"Man you were probably so confused when I was acting cold toward you. I was just trying to protect you." he admitted through a sheepish smile.

"I have a crush on you too water boy, though this isn't really how I planned on confessing." Rin made the sign to scooch over, and I did. He got on the bed and laid next to me, taking my hand in his. We were both small so we fit kind of nicely.

"So you like me huh?" Rin smirked, looking down at me. 

"Isn't that what I just said?" I blushed, unable to give him a civil answer.

" You know the offer to be my girl is still on the table." Rin laughed, pinching my cheek and turning toward me.

"Shut up Rin, I swear you say the stupidest things." and then I kissed him, confirming our mutual feelings, and our relationship. 

~~~~~

"Naoooooooooo-chann!!" Nagisa was crying over me, while I ate the soupy cheese grits and ham the hospital provided me with. 

"Way to get her seriously injured over you dummy Rin!" Rin's sister Gou was giving him a serious lecture. In which he was trying to defend himself. I don't blame Rin, he tried to protect me, but I was keen on pushing myself unto him ,and that got us here. Plus I kind of instigated the situation by provoking my captor.

"Nao are you okay?" Makoto was asking me and Haruka just stared at my leg, wondering what had happened. I figured it best to explain now why I had everyone in the room, I called for attention ,and then Rin and I explained the story of how this happened. 

It turns out the guy was this huge international criminal, wanted in the United States , China, and Japan. He had a habit of kidnapping and killing the loved ones of the people investigating him. I was glad I was still alive, but I felt bad for his victims. On the plus side, I had everyone here with me, my dad, my boss, my co workers, and closest friends. This day couldn't get any better.

~~~

"You know the stitches will come out if you keep picking at it." Rin scolded me. The bandages were freshly changed and my wound was clean. I almost threw up at the site of the wound bleeding, bloody, and covered in pus. The nurses were keeping an eye out for any sign or infections from the wound and/or the blood transfusion. So far, I just had a slight fever. Normal after a transfusion.

"Well it's so damn itchy." I commented, trying to use the one card to scratch my leg much to Rin's disapproval. We were playing Skip-bo and it looked like I was winning. 

"Well thats what you get for trying to be a smart ass." Rin laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. Our lips met ,and I noticed he used the distractions to peak at my cards. 

"You're a cheater sharkie!" I laughed loudly,"Well it doesn't matter because it's not like you can do anything about what's in my hand." I had three Skip-Bo cards and 1 and a 2." 

"You know what I can do?" he whsipered, close to my ear, "Arrest you for failure to comply with an officer." 

"You didn't ask me for anything so how am I failing to comply Officer Matsuoka?" I teased. he licked his lips, staring at mine hungrily.

"Fuck this card game, come here baby." careful of my aching thigh and leg, I scooted to the edge of the bed. Rin grabbed my face carefully and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back,wrapping my arms around his neck. He was so tall. I was on the edge of my bed and he was in a chair, yet he was still a bit above me.

"You know you're my girlfriend now." Rin said, grinning stupidly against my lips. I rolled my eyes, willing myself against mumbling 'No shit, Sherlock ' we continued kissing for awhile until I pulled away to cough.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked him.

"I never left Nao. I was with you the whole time." he admitted, "You're especially fun when you're throwing up everywhere."

"Are you serious? I was doing that?"

"Nao you were going into shock and they gave you something and then you just started throwing up everywhere. You were a real fucking party then." He chuckled, caressing my cheek softly, "You were out for so long Nao. You're such an idiot, provoking him like that." 

"I'm sorry Rin. That was a really dumb move, he was just making me so upset, calling himself a good guy and what not." I rubbed my neck sheepishly, looking into Rin's eyes. He was tearing up like a lil bitch. 

"I was so scared Nao. They said there was a low chance you would come out of shock ....and then with your blood type being so rare. I just I—." The tears he was holding back flowed freely,"I was so stupid, I should have never gotten involved with you in the middle of this case, you were just so cute working at the bar that night." 

"It's not your fault kid. Like the guy said, he would have went after your sister. I rather it be me, than you lose one of your own family members." I admitted earnestly. He smiled and reached over to peck my lips softly.

"Although right now I swear I'm the happiest man in the world. You're alive and you're mine." I flicked his cheek and laughed. He was so sly. Making moves on me, without being in the slightest bit ashamed. He was way bolder in a relationship, the blushes and embarrassment were gone. Rintintin takes no prisoners I guess.

But he was right, this was the best day of my life too.

I'm in good health considering my situation and Rin is my boyfriend.

Nothing could be greater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all arc 1 is officially finished. A relationship has been established but don't think haruka is official down and out yet! There will be some more coming soon :)!
> 
> Look foreword to seeing all of your comments and feelings towards the serieS. Feel free to leave comments and critiques as to how I did.


	16. Marley twist

   "Naohiko you're gonna kill us both if you don't stop doing that." Rin scolded me. I didn't listen to him though, I was aggravated so I kept going, moving around so much that he had to stop walking in order to reposition my body in his arms. I pouted and fidgeted some more, prompting him to pull on my bright red Marley twist like the reins of an untamed horse. I stopped,  but only because I didn't want to end up on the ground underneath him, not because I enjoyed rin carrying me around as if I'm a three year old child. Rin is 150 pounds of extra weight and muscle I don't need to bare right now, especially against my damaged leg.

 

Anyways, as commemoration of our newly formed relationship, I got my hair braided to match Rin's beautiful red colored tresses. As I'm not fond of  chemically dying my hair, I figured it would be a nice alternative choice. I was really stuck  between getting a Caribbean wave sew-in, Marley twist, or Senegalese Twist. Rin insisted on paying, so I took luxury in choosing the more expensive of the two, all those packs of Red Kanekalon Marley hair did me well.

Taking Rin to a beauty supply store for the first time was an adventure in itself. First, he wanted to carry me everywhere instead of just letting me use my crutches. Then, he wanted to touch and bother every wig in existence. Then, I had to explain why I couldn't just buy any type of weave for my braids. After a minute of 'no questions paradise', I had to explain the difference between Kanekalon hair and X-Pression's hair, and after that I had to explain the difference between relaxed and natural products. It was fun, but it's hard and somewhat tiring to explain your culture to someone new.

"By the way, these look really cute on you." Rin complemented, looking for the key to unlock the condo's door.

"They are Marley twist Rin." I corrected him, pinching his cheek. He blushed in embarrassment.

"On yeah...The M...Marley Twist look nice on you." I chuckled as the foreign word rolled off his tongue coated in an Engrish accent.

 

Also, Rin in the weave shop was something else. He didn't understand why it took 6 hours to do braid hair , why the lady was holding a lighter to my head and burning my hair, and why she was dipping it in burning hot water after It was finished? Further more, I think the language barrier was frustrating him. I don't know about him, but I enjoy hearing the sound of Wolof, reminds me if the shops at home, plus I can understand it a little bit.

"Rin I can walk, I really can?" I insisted, as he made his way to my room, plopping us both on the bed. I was discharged after about two weeks, without any major health complications, and Rin has been nothing but sweet this whole time, although I fear it's more out of guilt than compassion. Which wouldn't surprise me in the least. 

"What's going on in that head of your's Queen Nao?"  Rin tapped my shoulder, making me turn my head so he could kiss the cut that was scabbing over on my cheek. His lips were soft against my skin, Gentle, calm.

"You're going on in this head of mine Rin-Tin-Tin." I teased, willing his lips back to mine and ignoring the itching of my stitches. I wonder if this is how Sousuke felt after I did his stitches, if so I have respect for him on a whole other level. Rin frowned, obviously not favoring being nicknamed after the famous German shepard. 

"If I'm Rin-Tin-Tin, then you're Rikki-Tikki-Tavi."  

"Why am I Rikki-Tikki-Tavi? I'm nothing like the mongoose!" I pouted, poking my lips out. He kissed me again, savoring the feeling of my lips.

"And I'm nothing like Rin-Tin-Tin." 

"Can we agree to differ?" Rin sighed and taps his chin as if he's thinking long and hard about it. This is the hardest decision of his life obviously. I rolled my eyes and sit up. My wound is hot and itchy under the leg of my skinny's. I reach for it but Rin grabs my hand before I can scratch the wound open. 

"Leave it alone maman." he warns. I pout with my lip poked out. I'm enticing him to kiss me so I can scratch the hell out of this itch. 

"Come on Rin please you don't understand." Rin lifted up his shirt, revealing the stab wound on his right side. It's irony in itself ,we really are a couple, we have matching stab wounds and scars.

"I understand completly Nao." he ruffles my hair and I crawl to sit on his lap, my legs wide open. Rin frowns at my inappropriateness, I chuckle a little, I don't conform to traditional standards of lady likeness, plus this position is comfortable.

"I'm scared." I whisper so low that I don't think he even heard me. Tracing the sheets beneath me, I wait for something to relieve the awkward silence. Rin rested his chin on the top of my head before wrapping an arm around me. I know I said he was my safe space but I'm terrified of getting hurt, and lately that's all I've seem to be getting. 

"Of what?" Rin is generally confused by my statement, I can understand though, I just came out of no where with it during a perfectly chill moment.

"This...you know...ah like the...this." I make a large circling motion with my hands, because I can't really form the words to tell him that I'm afraid of this relationship. Rin is still confused but soon he realizes what I mean and chuckles. My hands shook a bit as he grabs them, holding them firm between his larger ones. It feels safe and comforting.  

"That's okay Nao, it's okay to hurt, to be afraid. It's okay if you're afraid of being with mr forever more, I know scars don't heal overnight and I don't expect you nor do I want you to force them to heal based on my terms." Rin left a small kiss on my neck, "Just know I'll be with you every step of the way while your healing." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes because of his words, but I hold them back because I feel like I've cried one too many times these last few months.

Izumi Naohiko is supposed to be the embodiment of a powerful woman who's snarky and not afraid of anything

but lately I've been reduce to rubble that lays in the ashes of past engagements.


	17. Slow down

Rin and I don't do much but sit around the house since my leg hasn't fully recovered. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares or flashbacks. Rin hates it, but that doesn't stop him from ebbing them away. He'll sit up with his back against the headboard and take me into his arms, head kisses, neck kisses, arms wrapped securly around me. It's beautiful in itself, the fact that he's always here. I feel like it's just the guilt keeping him here though. 

"Come on Nao-kun." Nagisa cheers. I shake my head no. I look as stupid as I feel right now and there's no way I'll let them embarrass me any further than they already have. 

"Nao-chan, it'll be okay." Makoto holds his arms open out towards me and from the side of my eyes, I can see Rin shooting him a glare. He can relax, I wasn't going to leap into his arms anyways. I'm not swimming at all.

"No." there's no way I'm getting in the pool with this water proof cast on, I don't even know how I let them talk me into getting this thing on in the first place. I turn my back to them, a bit aggravated by everyone having fun in front of me. Why couldn't we do dry land activties, like go to the park or to the movies. 

"Naohiko come on. Swim with me." Rin is suddenly behind me, his hands creeping up and down my sides, "Don't you want to spend time together before I have to work?" He's speaking in a mixture of English and Japanese, causing me to giggle. His Engrish is adorable. 

I pout again before giving in. Rin and I don't get to send much time together due to his hectic work schedule. It annoys me, but I put up with it because I really like him, plus he brings me goodies after work sometimes.

"Thank you baby." he grins slightly, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I can see Haruka glaring from the side.

~~~

"Okay do so you know what I hate most about him?" I yell, startling Rin who has face planted himself into the pillow, "He's a freaking clod, who leaves the giant of a hole in their evil plan!" Rin groans and grabs the remote to turn the tv up over my ranting. His plan doesn't work though, as the volume gets louder so do I.

"Nao, shut up!" Rin grips my cheeks and turns my head towards him. I stop, startled by his actions, "This is why I don't watch movies with you." he groans, pulling me into his lap by the waist. I grumble an apology, as I comfy up in my new spot. Rin rest his head on my shoulder and his arm tightly around my waist. It's as if he's protecting me from some unknown force or he just wants to apologize for his outburst. I'm not mad, Rin is adorable when he's flustered up, sometimes I even annoy him on purpose.

"Nao." Rin whispers softly against my neck. I hum a little bit, playing with my fingers while I try my hardest not to complain about the idiot main character of the movie,"I love you." I pretend to not hear him and it works as he doesn't make a move to say it again. He only leaves a single kiss on my head before getting up to prepare for work.

I sit there frozen and stunned by his confession. It feels too fast but I guess there's no defined time it takes to fall in love with someone. I don't know if I love him yet or if I'll ever be ready to even utter those words back to someone again. The last time I said those words. I was cheated on and abandoned, not again.

Just please, slow down Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews please!!


End file.
